The Criminal
by Shibien11
Summary: Lily was your ordinary girl, until one night she was walking home from work when she was suddenly taken hostage by a guy covered in blood, a gorgeous guy covered in blood, oh and it turns out he has wings. Who is this mysterious, dangerous stranger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lily

I was shutting the bar up for the night, it was just like every other night, we had a few drunks, some divorcees trying to forget life, the usual crowd of farmers, looking to release some stress after a long week of hard work and of course the kids, I know I'm not one to be talking I'm only 3 years older then them but why do they have to make so much noise, every night I have a headache, why? Because of those fucking teenagers, why can't they shut up every once in awhile and some of the boys I just want to punch them in the face, but my boss tells me I can't do that if they are paying him. I love my boss (Not in a creepy way, as in a your, like my father way) But he drives me crazy with all these rules, you have to do this, no you can't do that, the customer is always right, what a load of crap, the customer is usually wrong why? Because they are IDIOTS! Very drunk idiots, but they're not all bad, we have a couple guys, about 3 who come in about once a month for a business meeting, they're really polite, quiet, sweet and you know very gentlemanly I would love to talk to them, they have to be smart, I hear they own their own company or something, probably a small local company, but still they can't be much older than I am, but not only are they nice, they are GORGEOUS, I mean wow. They all seem a bit pale, not in a one of the undead like a vampire but paler than normal, but also not in a sickly way they pull it off.

By the time I'd stopped thinking about them, I had packed up and locked the door, the moon has just risen, it's not full, actually it's not even close, it's just a small sliver in the sky, barely giving off any light, I fumble with the keys in my hand, the steel feels cold against my skin, I'm looking for my car key, I hate cars, I've been afraid of them ever since my parents died, but unfortunately I can't get to and from wok without a car, I would be late all the time without it. To get to my car I had to walk down the street. So I started walking in that direction, when all of a sudden I heard police sirens, coming from somewhere nearby, and with my cat-like curiosity I just had to go check it out, that was my first mistake, I should have just ignored it, but as they say 'Curiosity killed the cat'. I had just turned the corner when all of a sudden, I was grabbed and had a knife held at my throat I was so shocked I had no idea what was going on, I mean I was walking home one minute, the next a hostage, I saw police lights flashing red and blue in time with the pounding of my heart, I tried to see who had grabbed me and but it was no use, whoever was using me as a shield was invisible to see from this angle, all I could see was black hair with red at the ends, the police started shouting at the guy, "Release her now, or we will be forced to take you down.", I couldn't believe my ears what were they idiots, "Fuck the hostage, just kill this fucker. Shoot him in the head, kill me too, for all I care, just be quick about it, from what I can see, he could quite possibly kill me and make his escape and none of you would be able to stop or catch him, I mean ever heard of a thing called the gym, or a diet for that much.", The look on the police officers faces were priceless I couldn't help but laugh, I felt the guy behind me tense with shock and confusion, "I'm not joking just kill him.", The cops took their aim with their guns and pointed them at me and the guy, but before they get a chance to shoot, I was being pulled up, I looked down and saw the ground disappearing, fast. That's when I realize this guy was flying and he was taking me with him, now I have always been afraid of heights so naturally I started screaming, he whispered in my ear to shut up or he would drop me, I started to panic even more, and I squirmed until I was facing him, when I saw him, he took my breathe away, he was gorgeous he had black hair with red ends and cold silver eyes, and even though his face was covered in blood, I could still see his face and if he hadn't taken me hostage, kidnapped me and also if he wasn't a wanted criminal I might have fallen for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Kyran

I was walking down the street, when all of a sudden police cars had surrounded me, it was only a matter of time, I didn't really blend in with my face covered in blood and all, I was thinking of making my escape when a girl came around the corner, and before I could realize what I was doing, I had grabbed her and was holding a knife to her throat, great now I have just made my situation even worse, I've taken a hostage. "Release her now, or we will be forced to take you down." the police requested, I was about to answer when I hear, "Fuck the hostage, just kill this fucker. Shoot him in the head, kill me too, for all I care, just be quick about it, from what I can see, he could quite possibly kill me and make his escape and none of you would be able to stop or catch him, I mean ever heard of a thing called the gym, or a diet for that much.", the police had shocked looks on their faces, I thought It was a joke until she started laughing, it was kinda unnerving, I tensed up, Who was this girl? "I'm not joking just kill him.", the police men raised their guns and aimed them at me and the hostage girl, I have to get away from here, I jumped as hard as I could and while in midair, I took out my wings to continue flying up, the girl in my arms started screaming, "Shut up or I will drop you" I whispered in her ear, she stopped screaming but she was panicking and she tried to get a better grip on me she squirmed until she was face to face with me, but what I saw made me lose my breathe, she was gorgeous, she had Brown hair and hazel eyes, but they were more golden then brown and almost cat-like, I have never seen a human with eyes like hers before, I saw her blush, she must have liked what she saw about me as well. I felt her shiver beneath my touch, I could tell she was scared, but I didn't know if it was because of the fact we were flying or the fact of being so close to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lily

I was so scared I hated heights, so I tried to distract myself by talking to the this mysterious criminal guy, whenever I would ask a question he would answer with either, shut up I'm busy or do you want me to drop you? "Seriously, you are such an asshole, I mean, you're the one who kidnapped me and I can't even get to ask any questions about what is going on, where we are going or why the fuck you have wings? Wait, are you a fairy? That has to be it, you're a fairy oh how sweet. Do you know Peter Pan?" Before I knew what was happening, I felt the air rush past my face, he had dropped me, but before I had a chance to scream, my body hit water, the bastard had dropped me in a lake, I slowly started sinking, I quickly started swimming, I was now bobbing in the water looking for the shore, I saw it and I saw the bastard standing there smirking at me. I started moving slowly towards him, I put my hand in front of me and my arm connected with something hard and sharp, I felt it pierce my skin and I knew I would have a nasty cut. I climbed out of the water and started screaming at him, "You prick, how could you drop me, I could have died, do you even care?" By this point I was trying to keep myself from shaking, I was cold, tired and angry, but worst of all, I was scared, I had no idea who this guy was or if he would kill me? I was still yelling at him, when he suddenly looked down at my arm and his eyes held surprise, I guess he saw the cut, I thought he would make some smartass comment, but instead he grabbed me good wrist and started pulling me away from the lake. He did this for 5 minutes before a huge castle appeared before us, I tried to stifle a gasp, It was beautiful. The place was massive, it looked medieval and gothic, it was surrounded by a lake. Who was this guy?


	4. Chapter 4 - The end!

To whom it may concern,

I have lost interest in this story and no matter how many times I try to continue it, I find that I cannot. The reason behind this is that I wrote this story when I was a whiny teenager and now that I am all grown up (well physically) I realize that I really hate my main character. I may at some point re-write it and create a character that I do not want to just punch in the face. I apologize to anyone who may want this story to continue and the best I can recommend is insert own ending, because if I tried I would have the guy snap the girls neck and then continue and his merry way. Again, I am sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you have a nice day!

P.S. I may add other stories in the future and only give you a couple of chapters before giving up and not giving you anymore. I am ok at creating stories, but I have no follow through with completing them.


End file.
